Happy V Day!
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: This is a random one-shot I created just to Valentine's day. Vanven. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


A/N: Hello! :P I made this just for Valentine's day. Vanven one-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts nor do I own the characters. trust me if I did, the boys wouldn't last. :3 enjoy~

I leaned against the wall of the school, a small box in my hand. I felt my heart shiver in anticipation and silently cursed myself for being nervous. 'Dammit. Get ahold of yourself. It's just Ven. Don't get so worked up,' I told myself angrily. I looked up at the sound of footsteps. I watched as a tall guy, with brown hair that stuck up in the back, give a blue-haired girl a rose. She smiled brightly and with a happy cry she launched herself at him to give him a big hug. The girl then pulled away and they kissed. I glanced away. I opened the box and fingered the white key necklace with the rose on top. (a/n: *spoiler alert* its the key you get in Keyblade Graveyard.)'Is it too girly?' I thought cursing myself. I snapped the box shut and shoved it in my hoodie pocket. I sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Oh wait. I'm supposed to quit. Ven wants me to so I have to try," I said to myself as I put it back. I heard a small giggle and turned my head in its general direction. There stood Ventus, his golden spikes tousled by the cool wind. "You really do listen to me, Vani. I'm so glad," he said smiling brightly as he hugged me in greeting. I hugged him back, slightly embarrassed that he had heard me talking to myself. Ven pulled back and reached into his pocket. "I got you something for Valentine's Day," he said softly with a pink blush blossoming across his cheeks. Before I could see what it was, he hid it in his hands with a playful smile. "Close your eyes, Vanitas," he teased. I obliged and held out my hand cautiously. I felt him put a small circular object in my hand. "You can open your eyes now," Ven said nervously. I opened them and glanced into my palm.

A thick black ring with a dragon carving blinked back at me. My eyes widened and I smiled. "Wow, cool! Thanks Ven!" I said slipping it on. Ventus grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for my best friend," he said quietly. I examined it for a few moments then reached into my pocket. "Here's your present. Now you close your eyes," I said a small tease in my voice. Ven sucked in an excited breath and closed his eyes tightly. He held out his hand, which trembled slightly. Instead of giving him his present, I took his hand in my own and pulled him forward. Before he could speak, I pressed my lips against his. He made a small sound of surprise but soon melted into the kiss. To test my luck, I licked his lips in a silent question. Ven jumped and opened his mouth in surprise. I took this opportunity and slipped through. "Aah, mnh," he moaned as I explored his mouth.

Internally, I grinned in triumph. I took his wrists in both hands and pinned him against the wall. Ven's face blushed red. I swirled my tongue around his, coaxing it to play along. He obeyed after a moment of hesitation. I felt the stares burn through the back of my head but I didn't care. I pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Ven's eyes were heavy lidded and his face was flushed. I chuckled and let go of his wrists. "Here's your present," I said handing him the box. He stared at me for a minute then opened it. He gasped and took the key put of the box. "D-Do you like it? It's not too girlish, is it?" I asked scratching the back of my neck nervously. Ventus made no sound as he ran his fingers over its surface. "No, I don't like it," he said softly. My face fell and I lowered my eyes. I almost fell over as he launched himself at me similar to what the girl had done. "I love it! It's the best gift I've ever received," he said in my ear. I smiled and hugged him around his waist. "I'm happy you like it," I said. Ven pulled away and kissed my lips enthusiastically. I smiled against his lips. When we pulled away, he put his forehead against mine. "Happy Valentine's day, Vanitas," he said softly. I grinned devilishly. "Happy V day, Ven," I said. Ventus huffed in mock annoyance. "Vani, how many times must I tell you that it's Valentine's day not 'V' day," he said puffing out his cheeks. I ruffled his hair and walked away with a laugh. Ventus chased after me and put his hand in mine. We walked down the sidewalk now not only as best friends but also as eternal lovers.

A/N: Awwwwww! ~ they are so cute! My favorite couple of all time. For now anyway. ;) Hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending was stupid but I still hope the rest was good. Review and I might do another one for another holiday. :D


End file.
